A Day in the Life
by Oldguy73
Summary: A brief snapshot of simple domestic bliss.


**A Day in the Life**

**By Oldguy 73**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Star Trek: Enterprise and its characters are copyright CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended by the author of this story, which is solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not for profit.

**Summary**: A brief snapshot of simple domestic bliss.

**A/N** This story as is said is partialy biographical. I do like French salad dressing. Unfortunately, Russian is no longer available but once was a favorite. I tried to use things that are familiar to readers of today so they can associate with them. T'Pol's likes and dislikes are her own. Enjoy this please R/R

* * *

><p>T'Pol had just finished her morning workout. She walked in to the bathroom, shed her workout togs and put them in the laundry recycle. She spread her feet apart, touched the toes of her left foot with her right hand, then the toes of her right foot with her left hand. She did this several times, then stood up and stretched. Then she entered the shower. There were two setting: one for Trip and one for her. Trip, who had been up before her, had left the setting on hers. She felt a glow of appreciation. She took her usual seven minute shower, taking care to clean herself all over.<p>

She stepped out of the shower, toweled off completely, then put on some terry cloth slippers and walked in to the bedroom. She looked at the bed. It was very rumpled. She remembered the night before. She and Trip had been lovers for a few years but now were newly weds and acted like it. They were on an extended honeymoon.

Their marriage ended a long struggle within her about the correctness of having a human husband. It was only after Elizabeth's burial that Trip told her to "stop fighting us" and threatened to leave her forever because he no longer could take the push and pull she put him through because of her indecision. She had panicked at this, and told him she had to meditate on it. He said that was not needed. Either she loved him enough or she didn't. She had to make her choice now. Her control had collapsed and she surrendered. She ran to him, admitted her love and devotion and swore never to leave him. He later proposed, she said yes and they were married on board Enterprise. Now she stood in the bedroom of their house. Her house.

Standing in the bedroom, T'Pol was elated. She was finally getting what she had dreamed of for years - a home of her own. She and Trip were groundhogs. No more wandering space, not knowing what dangers lay ahead or what species they might have to fight, never feeling safe. She was tired of that life. Now Trip was head of the new Warp Six and Seven Drive Division. He had been promoted and was happy. She was in the Science section; the head of Extra-Terrestrial Species Exploration, a fine post.

Mostly, she and Trip had the evenings and nights together, ate meals together, shared weekends. Just like a normal family. No, if she could help it they would not be returning to space any time soon, if ever.

They had found a house they both liked. It had a fairly large yard. "Good for the kids when they come," Trip had said. The house had a number of bedrooms, office space for him and her, a large enough shop already installed so that Trip could putter and devise to his heart's content. When his parents might come to visit they would have more than enough room for them.

She had enjoyed her first attempts at making the house hers. Hoshi had said that most women wanted that. They didn't feel like it was their home until they put their stamp on it. T'Pol had embraced that. She had got advice from Trip which she thanked him for and then carried on with what she wanted. She left his office and shop alone, they were his. She was far from finished but happily looking forward to the rest of it.

She pondered for a moment. She was becoming more like a human woman, not good. Trip had said he married a vulcan beauty and not a human one. He loved her as she was, especially because they were two different species. She would have to do more to retain her vulcan nature and still fit in with the humans around her. It would be a daunting task, but necessary.

T'Pol stepped to the chest of drawers. In one of the top drawers she kept underwear for special occasions, bikini panties. Trip's favorite were the white while she liked the pink, but she wore the white more often because he favored them. In the other drawer she had her sensible panties. Not bikini but ones that came up to her waist and covered her legs just below the crotch. No bras. She opened the closet and looked in. No, Vulcan robes were out. She opened the other closet and looked in it. There were toreador, pedal pushers, and other trousers. However her eyes settled on blue jeans. They were so comfortable, she loved wearing them. She wondered if Earth women knew what they had there. Then she took out a denim shirt. She put the panties, jeans and shirt on. Finally she put on sandals and walked out of the bedroom after making up the bed.

T'Pol took the stairs down to her office. She had to do her food shopping. She turned on her computer monitor and punched in the market. People rarely actually visited the market these days, instead they used their monitor to do the shopping. Freshness of the produce was assured by a readout next to the product.

She moved first to the vegetable section. She loved cauliflower, Brussels sprouts, broccoli, asparagus and cucumber. She used tomato and lettuce in her salads. T'Pol enjoyed asparagus and broccoli soups. She adored cold cucumber soup and green salads. As she looked at the vegetables her mind wandered back to the first time she had a private dinner with Trip.

It was in his quarters where she was introduced to human food. The cold cucumber soup was delicious as was the vegetable stuffed ravioli. But the salad, that she thought was all she would eat, came with a salad dressing. Italian, still her favorite of all the dressings she now used. She had never tasted anything like it. She remembered that she had two bowls of the soup, then asked Trip what he was eating; he offered her a small sample. She had two generous servings of the ravioli. Of course her salad too. That the night ended with their first kiss.

Trip liked carrots, peas, corn, beans, potatoes fixed every way but scalloped. He liked cucumber and lettuce. He adored tomato. He could consume gallons of tomato soup. He ate green salad and his favorite dressings were French and Russian. She once found him munching happily on a cold boiled potato with a little butter on it. But the really good things like raw cauliflower with some dip on it, or asparagus, broccoli, Brussels sprouts, she would have to tie him down and put a phase pistol to his head to get him to eat those things.

She continued her shopping, saving the meat for last. Trip loved steak, pork chops, roasts, beef and pork. She shuddered when she thought of it. She ordered the necessary and then came to the baked goods section. Trip ate cake, pie and cookies in equal amounts. She had cut him down as he was starting to put on weight even though he worked out every morning. He was having too much sugar in his diet. She worried about that. His one great love was marshmallow. It appeared at certain times of the year, and Trip bought bags of it and hid them in his shop. When she found them, she put the marshmallow in the disposal. Trip never mentioned it. He knew how she felt about the marshmallow. It had so many grams of sugar in each piece. It was very bad for him, unhealthy.

She finished her shopping, paid with their bank card and arranged for delivery. That was done.

She thought that she could devote an hour to some backlogged experiments she was conducting. Then...

T'POOOOOOLLLLLLL, where is my magnifier?" Trip shouted.

"In your shop," T'Pol shouted back. She got up and walked downstairs and into his shop.

"I can't find it anywhere," Trip said.

T'Pol opened the door of a cabinet right in front of Trip, took out the magnifier and handed it to him. "I looked there," he said.

"Not very carefully," replied T'Pol as she swept out of the shop. As she left she remembered one of Trip's favorite sayings: "If it had been a snake it would have bit you".

T'Pol walked back up stairs and entered her office. She sat down at her monitor but her desire to work had vanished. "He was a brilliant engineer, the top in his field. He heads the Warp Drive department. But he can't find something right in front of him," she thought. This was not the first time. She often had to go in to his shop or office because, although he was looking right at it, he could not find what he was seeking.

She felt two strong arms around her, pulling her up and turning her around. The arms pulled her close to him. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" asked Trip.

"Yes, but you may say it again. It pleases me so," answered T'Pol.

"I love you, Mrs. Tucker," Trip smiled. "Tell you what, I will give you a choice: lunch or a son. Which will it be?"

"Choice? Lunch or a son? Well, I can do both but the second will take a while and I will need help with it," said T'Pol.

"All right, make lunch and afterward we can start work on the son," grinned Trip. "Deal?"

"We must contact Phlox," replied T'Pol.

"He can get his own lunch," said Trip.

"If you want a son Phlox has to help. Wouldn't you want a daughter instead?"

"Phlox is not a cogenitor," laughed Trip. "Daughter does sound nice if she is as beautiful as her mother."

"I cannot guarantee that. Just a daughter," said T'Pol.

"Or a son," replied Trip.

"I will prepare lunch," said T'Pol.

"Don't forget afterward," said Trip, "we have to start on Charles the Fourth."

"Do you want me to call Phlox?" said T'Pol.

"No, this will be just for practice," grinned Trip. "When we get it right, then we can call him."

"When will we know it is right?" asked T'Pol.

"Dunno, play it by ear," said Trip.

"What do you want for lunch, t'hai'la?" asked T'Pol.

"Speed," grinned Trip.

T'Pol made a quick lunch of a sandwich, iced tea and a small salad.

"Don't inhale your food Trip," said T'Pol.

"Time is a wasting," smiled Trip. "You finished yet, slow poke?"

"Yes, we can clean up the dishes..." said T'Pol.

Trip grabbed her hand, picked her up and carried her upstairs in to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He hurriedly got undressed and jumped into the bed.

T'Pol's imp came out. She slowly took off her shirt, hung it up, then looked at herself in the mirror. Started to unzip the fly in the jeans, pulled down the zipper and then pulled it back up. "Are you sure we should do this?" she asked.

"Get naked woman," said Trip.

T'Pol again unzipped the fly, slowly pulled down the jeans until she stepped out of them. She was left with the sensible panties on. "What are those?" Trip asked.

"My everyday panties," replied T'Pol. "Do you like them?" she asked turning around.

"T'POL, dammit," barked Trip.

T'Pol knew she had teased him enough, took off her panties and got into bed with him.

"Shall we start, t'hai'la?" she said kissing him.

They worked on practicing until late in the evening. "Do you want dinner?" T'Pol asked.

"No, just a little more practice," replied Trip.

"You are, fortunately, insatiable, Trip," she said happily.

Late that night T'Pol lay against Trip. She could feel his breathing which indicated he was sleeping. It had been an ordinary day but the kind she had always wanted. Perhaps, she thought, a child would make it perfect for us. I will call Phlox tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Finis<p> 


End file.
